Advanced Super Dimensional Switching (ADS) technology is widely used in various display devices due to its advantages such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio and low color aberration, etc. In an ADS liquid crystal display device, both pixel electrode and common electrode are disposed on an array substrate. For example, the pixel electrode has a plate-like structure, the common electrode has a slit structure, and the pixel electrode is disposed between the common electrode and a base substrate of the array substrate. By applying voltages to the common electrode and the pixel electrode respectively, an electric field is formed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode, thereby controlling the deflection of liquid crystal molecules, which in turn controls light passing through the LCD panel.
A plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines are disposed on the array substrate. As an example, the gate lines and the data lines intersect with each other to define a plurality of sub-pixel units. As an example, it can realize image display by applying gate scanning signals to the gate lines sequentially. In order to achieve a better display effect, the voltage applied to the pixel electrode usually remains above a certain voltage value until the gate scanning signal of the next frame arrives. If the voltage at the pixel electrode drops too early, the display effect of the ADS LCD device will be compromised. In this case, each of the sub-pixel units on the array substrate of the ADS LCD display device usually includes a storage capacitor to meet the requirement of maintaining the stability of the voltage applied to the pixel electrode.